My Little Pony: Lesson For Love
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: Rarity starts to discover what true feelings are after an unforgettable night at her second Gala with her friends. But will the one she holds feelings for accept her with open forelegs? -Rated M for mature scenes/language- -Picture also contains Rarity and Braeburn-
1. Princess Of The Night

_**Hello everypony! Elli Kagami here, with a famous My Little Pony fanfiction. I've noticed a lot of people doing what one would call 'clopfics', but that's basically a term for M rated fics. And you all know that I never back down from writing a good old M fic. However, I must warn you completely: This is going to contain strong sex scenes, pony on pony, mare on mare etc etc and could be classified into pushing into MA rated. If you don't like clopfics, or MA stuff, then I really REALLY advise you to stay away from it, as this is gonna be having all sorts of clopfic stuff. Of course, the first few chapters will not contain this content, and those that do have that content in will have strict warnings in. Don't go reporting this story for its content, because I really am warning you right now to go away if you don't like clopfics. Don't be a butthurt brony who's against clopfics completely, because some people do really like these kinds of stories. Whatever you choose to do (like if you hate clopfics and then go ahead and read it anyway just to hate on it), I shall not be held responsible for your reactions, because I'm being deadly serious about this warning. Please take it into consideration.**_

_**With that aside, if you're here to stay for the rest of the story, then please do enjoy it! This is my first time writing a clopfic after finding a couple of interesting ones that sparked my imagination off. I say that in the least dirtiest way possible, trust me. Note: I do not own My Little Pony or any of its characters, nor is this at all related to the show or contains spoilers of upcoming episodes. I'm being really serious about this fiction, and I hope you're just as serious as I am. Thank you, and enjoy reading!**_

Admiringly staring into that special somepony's eyes... Has to be the best feeling in the world. I have to admit, I've been drinking just a little bit extra than I normally do; but this is a special occasion. For you see, tonight is the night of the second Grand Galloping Gala that I've attended with all of my friends. I fixed us up some lovely dresses once again, being the generous soul of our group. I had no special pony on this evening, once again. I stood by myself on the balcony, gazing out at everypony from Canterlot. They all looked like they were enjoying themselves... All of my friends had dates. I felt like the odd one out. Twilight was dancing with Flash Sentry, Fluttershy was just shyly standing beside Big Macintosh, and as for Rainbow Dash and Applejack... Well, I wasn't one to judge, but they had recently started dating. I in fact find it rather cute, but my other friends find it a little disturbing. Love is love, no matter what form it takes. Oh, and Pinkie Pie... She was just dancing around with anypony she could find. Hehe, always the soul of laughter and joy, our little Pinkie Pie. I sighed to myself, finishing off the small glass of wine I had. I didn't feel like doing anything. Nopony had even invited me to dance with them. So instead, I'm being rather sad and drinking away my sorrow. I heard the sound of hooves behind me. I turned my head to the side, noticing it was the one and only goddess of the moon - Princess Luna.

"Hello, Rarity. Are you enjoying your night so far?" she asked.

"Not exactly, Princess Luna. I was just admiring your beautiful night sky... You know, just... Nothing important," I replied. Is it just me, or does Luna look absolutely stunning tonight? Curses... Drink is taking over my thoughts. Maybe I've overdone it just a tad.

"Oh. Is it because all of your friends are having fun, just leaving you?" Luna wondered.

"Princess, it's as though you can read my mind," I giggled. Luna's eyes set on the glass I was holding.

"Not that it's any of my business, but... How much of that stuff have you been drinking tonight? Alcohol is fuel for the weak spirited," Luna commented. I hid behind my pathetic blush. I placed the glass down onto a table beside me. I plopped down onto a seat. Luna sat beside me. I didn't want to answer her question on how much I drank, and I think she picked up on that, because she moved the conversation forward. "So, did you make some dresses for your friends again? They look rather beautiful."

"Ohh! Do you think so? It wasn't much of a disaster this time to make them," I said.

"Rarity you're just so generous. There couldn't be a better representative for the element of generosity," Luna complimented. I looked in her eyes, wanting to examine them. It's not every day that the Princess of the Night is having a somewhat casual conversation with you. I haven't seen her eyes properly anyway. Luna held a confused look on her face. "What are you looking for?"

"Sorry, Princess. It's just... It's not every day I get to sit and admire the most beautiful goddess of the night." That came out more forward than I intended, and I instantly put a hoof over my mouth. "Many apologies! I think that I'm-"

"No no. It is okay." Princess Luna had interrupted me, but she had a gentle tone.

"May I look at your eyes some more?" I asked. Luna had a small smile on her face, and she nodded in approval. I stared into her dark blue eyes, seeing the reflection of the moon shimmer in them. It was like actually looking at the night sky, seeing all of those beautiful stars and that one big moon. Something compelled me to move further towards Luna. Luna blinked blankly, unsure of how to react. I was aware of what I was doing. Oh, trust me, I was completely aware. What I lacked was control for the moment, due to my head being a bit fuzzy.

"Rarity, forgive me for asking, but what ever are you doing?" Luna questioned.

"Just... Observing... Closer..." I said, taking small pauses between my words, only because I was moving closer and closer. My nose was pressed against hers, and I could see perfectly into her majesty's eyes. "Perfect." I accidentally shifted my face, resulting in me pressing my lips to Luna's. Her eyes opened widely, as did mine. As much as I wanted to let go, and as much as Luna wanted to let go, neither of us did. I felt Luna's mouth open slightly. Wait... Does she want this? I saw her eyes slowly close. I assumed that she didn't mind this at all, so I shyly pressed my tongue against her lips, asking if it was okay to enter. Luna gently grabbed my tongue with hers, pulling it into her mouth. I lost control of my eyes, and ended up closing them. I was adjusting to the kiss, and fast. Our tongues crossed over several times. I could taste the pureness of stars and night in her mouth. It tasted great... But why does this feel like a sin? I'm committing a sin, aren't I? By kissing the Princess of the Night... But she isn't letting go either.

"Luna, my sister!" called Celestia. Luna instantly pulled away from me. I stared at her, only to receive emotionless eyes back. She bit her lip, and quickly walked away, back into the Gala Hall. I breathed out, only just realising what _actually _happened. We, I and Princess Luna, just shared the most beautiful kiss that I could ever dream of. Yet... We are both mares. She is a Princess. I would only be shunned by Princess Celestia and half of Canterlot if the news got out. And there's the fact: What if somepony saw us? It felt so wrong, yet my gut is telling me that it was meant to be. I sighed and filled up the glass with some more wine. The only answer to my troubles... What a bad pony I am.

Time Skip

The next day, I lay miserably on my bed. I was feeling a little sick that day, and I also couldn't stop thinking of that unforgivable moment that I shared my first kiss with a Princess of Canterlot. "Rarity, can't you hear the phone ringing?" asked my sister, Sweetie Belle. She barged into my room unannounced.

"Sweetie Belle, do learn to knock," I said, distantly.

"What's wrong? You're never this miserable... You're usually hard working," Sweetie Belle replied, walking up to my bed side. I sat up and let out a sigh.

"Oh Sweetie Belle... Why is everything so confusing?" I asked.

"I, uh... Did something happen last night at the Gala?" Sweetie Belle wondered.

"No!" I barked. "Why would something have happened? Does something have to happen to make everything confusing?"

"Uh... Usually," Sweetie Belle mumbled.

"Well no, nothing _did _happen."

"Well okay... But Rarity, the phone-"

"Oh Sweetie Belle, it's awful! What would you do if you did something that didn't feel right, but yet it did feel right?" I interrupted.

"Uuuh... I thought nothing did happen," Sweetie Belle said.

"Nothing did happen. Stop bringing it up!" I replied.

"But you just-... Oh never mind. Rarity. The phone!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Yes, right... The phone..." I mumbled. I got off my bed and made my way downstairs, and picked up the phone. "Yes. Hello?"

"Hello. I trust that you have completed my dress for my orchestra playing this evening?" asked the voice on the other end. One of my customers, Octavia Melody, I believe.

"D-Dress...? This evening?" I asked, nervously laughing.

"This is no laughing matter, Miss Rarity. I thought that you would have had it completed by now. You have completed it, haven't you?" Octavia replied.

"Well... Um... Theoretically... What if I haven't?" I said.

"How about you've _theoretically _lost a customer?" Octavia hung up. Oh no... I've just lost a very important customer! She passes on recommendations and reviews to other important customers, and the word will spread that I'm... _Tardy! _Oh dear.

From then on I spent practically every day in my bedroom, doing nothing. My business was going nowhere at all. Even Sweetie Belle gave up on trying to get me out of my room. However, at 3pm one day, all five of my friends came to visit me. I heard the knock on my bedroom door. "Whoever it is can go away." Pinkie Pie shoved the door open. I set eyes upon my five friends.

"HIYA RARITY!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"What do you all want?" I asked.

"What's wrong, Rarity? You're never this... Inactive," Twilight said.

"Does something always have to be wrong?" I remarked.

"We all feel down in the dumps sometimes... Maybe you'd like to be left alone? I'm sensing that's the thing here..." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you for that, Fluttershy. I feel MUCH better now."

"Hey now, Rarity. Just 'cause you're a lil angry for wutever reason, it doesn't mean you can go on bein' all sarcastic towards Fluttershy," Applejack said.

"What, is one girlfriend not enough for you?" I remarked. Applejack gasped.

"Hey hey hey! Enough of that!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Rarity, did something bad happen at the Gala?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe it's because she didn't get to dance with me! I'm sorry!" Pinkie Pie shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Pinkie Pie, not everything is because you weren't doing something that you feel is necessary to do," I replied.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked, blinking cluelessly. I shook my head.

"I just-"

"WAAITTT! I feel a Pinkie Pie Prediction coming on!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, cutting me off in mid-sentence.

"Heeere we go..." Rainbow Dash mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"I can see Rarity... On the balcony... With... AHA! RARITY KISSED PRINCESS LUNA, BUT SHE'S SCARED THAT SHE'LL GET REJECTED BY LUNA AND BY HALF OF CANTERLOT, INCLUDING HER FRIENDS!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. I flushed crimson. After a couple of seconds of deadly silence, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy and Applejack burst out laughing.

"Oh wow! The Princess? That's... That's a little..." Twilight said.

"A little ridiculous! HAH!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"Ahh... Pinkie Pie. We all love your lil jokes," Applejack said.

"I have to admit, that's quite amusing..." Fluttershy blushed. I kept silent.

"Wait. Rarity isn't laughing or protesting," Twilight commented. I dug my face in my pillow.

"Rarity... You kissed Princess Luna?" Fluttershy asked, shocked. I felt tears grow in my eyes.

"SEE! My predictions are never wrong!" Pinkie Pie proudly shouted.

"Shut up... Shut up, Pinkie Pie! You always manage to make things worse!" I whined. Applejack's hoof rubbed my back, in an attempt to console me.

"There there, Sugarcube... Ain't no point in bein' ashamed. What happened is what happened," Applejack said.

"But I didn't mean to!" I cried.

"Fascinating..." Twilight mumbled, sitting on the other side of me. I looked at her.

"You find this _fascinating_? My pain and suffering is fascinating?" I asked, angrily.

"No no. Of course it isn't. What's interesting is that it actually happened... No offence intended, of course. Does anypony else know of this?" Twilight responded.

"No... Only you five," I sniffled.

"If it's true, I think it's cute..." Fluttershy said.

"Well, the real question is... What are you gonna do about all of this, Rarity? I mean, surely Princess Luna will wanna talk with you," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm not sure of what to do about it..." I sighed.

"Should we come up to Canterlot with yah? Maybe ya can talk to the Princess there," Applejack offered.

"No! Not a chance!" I protested.

"Why not?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Because... It'll be so embarrassing! You have no idea how awkward it was when Celestia's call saved Luna and I from continuing... Although the kiss was just perfect, I... I can't look in Luna's eyes any more," I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking... How did it all happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well... I had already been drinking a tad more than I usually do on a lovely occasion, and I was admittedly sitting on the balcony, drowning my sorrows on how everypony was having the best time ever, and I wasn't. Then Princess Luna came through and spoke to me, just making casual conversation, surprisingly. Anyway, my drunk habits came across and I started staring in her eyes, finding myself lost in them... I accidentally came a bit too close, and then moved my face a little, resulting in what you could say was inevitable, minding my state," I explained.

"And then the kiss just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked. I nodded.

"Interesting..." Twilight once again commented.

"That really isn't helping me, no matter how much you think it is," I responded.

"Sorry. It's just... It's really interesting that Luna didn't protest at all. Well, I'm assuming she didn't protest?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what she was thinking exactly, but she's the one who closed her eyes first and opened her mouth," I replied.

"Um, I don't think that's an appropriate thing to start talking about..." Fluttershy said. I could just hear the blush on her.

"You aren't gonna chicken out of seeing Luna, are you, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked, starting to grin cheekily.

"I do not 'chicken out', Pinkie Pie!" I shouted.

"So why aren't ya going to Canterlot to see her?" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Because I've already explained how awkward it will be," I said.

"How about I write a letter to Celestia to ask Luna to come and visit you?" Twilight asked.

"Whaaat?!" I gasped.

"That wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Twilight wondered.

"What if Princess Celestia asked _why _Luna had to visit me?" I responded.

"I'd say it were for a serious matter. Such as... Hummm... What if you couldn't sleep at night? Like, if you had some sort of problem?" Twilight suggested.

"Sorry, no can do. Ponies everywhere know that I get my beauty sleep when ever and where ever. Besides, Luna may think that I am getting my friends to do the dirty work for me. Literally! She knows I hate getting involved with anything messy. Well, everypony knows that! It'll just seem too... Too informal," I replied.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded, slowly. "Excellent! I shall write a letter to Princess Celestia later on tonight. As for you... I think you need to get some relaxation done."

"Oh... No, I'd rather just stay in my room."

"Well unfortunately, Rarity, that isn't how it's gonna work!" Rainbow Dash smirked. She lifted me up.

"Nooo! Rainbow Dash, let go of me at once!" I protested.

"One order of relaxation coming up! Yo, Fluttershy, gimme a hand here!" Rainbow Dash said. Fluttershy went to lift me up.

"Now, Fluttershy. You wouldn't do this to me, would you? Be a good friend and don't hurt me! Please," I said, knowing that she wouldn't do anything bad.

"That is blackmail, pure and simple!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Um..." Fluttershy whispered.

"Come on, Fluttershy. Please?" I asked.

"I, uh..."

"Don't listen to her! Help me!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Fluttershy looked from me to Rainbow Dash, from Rainbow Dash to me. She did this several times before making her choice.

"Sorry..."

Time Skip

I was being helplessly carried along by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Why do these things happen to me? Seriously? "Ah, here we are! At the spa," announced Twilight.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked.

"Just as long as you don't run off as soon as we do," Rainbow Dash replied.

"Fine." Her and Fluttershy put me down on the ground. I stayed put. Twilight opened the door of the spa, and memories instantly came to me from previous sessions at the spa. Ah, good times... "Hehee... Maybe I do need to go here after all." I saw my friends smile at me. I walked up to the front desk.

"Ah, Rarity! Our favourite customer," said the pony on the desk. What was her name again...? Oh well, I forgot.

"I'd like to purchase six hot spring and massage session tokens, please," I replied, putting on my best smile.

"But Rarity, that's so much! We'll pay for ourselves," Applejack interrupted.

"No, no. I insist," I said.

"Wow Rarity... Thanks," Fluttershy smiled.

"She really is generous," Twilight laughed.

Once I had paid for all of us, we made our way through to the hot springs. My favourite relaxation place of all. I slipped gently into the tub of water, and melted at the feel of its just right temperature of water. "Ahh... This is so heavenly..." I whispered. Everybody else went in normally, except for Pinkie Pie.

"What in tarnation is that pony doin' this time?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea," Rainbow Dash replied.

"PINKIEEEE...SPLAAASHHH!" screeched the over-excited mare, rushing up to the water and making a dive. I sighed and put up an umbrella to cover myself from the wave of water that was about to massively come down on us.

"Pinkie Pie!" Twilight complained. I put my umbrella down.

"Yes Twilight?" Pinkie Pie asked, smiling and blinking innocently.

"Urgh..." Twilight grumbled. I saw her slip into the water further. She completely loosened up and let out a soft moan from the water's pleasure.

"It's just delightful in here, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Huh? Oh. Yes. It is," Twilight replied.

"Thanks again Rarity," Fluttershy said.

"Well this is just the best part! But... Wait until we start the massages. I've had them plenty of times, and my! They are just wonderful," I replied. In all of that time, I hadn't thought once about the Gala, which was just great. You know... Maybe I dreamt the whole thing. Maybe my mind is just deceiving me, and that kiss didn't happen. Maybe it's all a dream right now. _Until I got to my massage. _"Aahhhhhh...Nooo...Not a dream..." I dreamily whispered.

Time Skip

I had a wonderful time out with my friends, and after we went to the spa we decided to go out for milkshakes for a treat. It's been a while since we've all went out together and had normal fun. The Gala was fun, don't get me wrong. But... We weren't all together on that night. We were spending time away from each other, focusing on separate goals. Such as Fluttershy's goal to make eye contact with Big Macintosh and Pinkie Pie's goal to have fun with everybody at the Gala and... Just about all the other goals of my friends. When we departed that night, Twilight promised me she'd send off the letter straight away and would let me know when she received a reply.

Twilight came over to my house that very next day, saying that she had received a reply, but she hadn't read it yet. She said she wanted me to be the first to read it. "There's two things you should know. Well firstly, you should worry about that letter's reply."

"And the other thing?" I asked.

"...Spike," Twilight said.

"What about him?" I wondered.

"It might have slipped... That you kissed... _Her..._" Twilight gulped.

"Wait a minute. Let me get this correctly straightened. You told the dragon who's had a crush on me for nearly two years that I kissed somepony else? And it wasn't even a stallion?!" I exclaimed.

"Theoretically speaking?" Twilight rhetorically responded, nervously laughing.

"And do tell... What was his reaction?" I asked. I probably already knew the answer.

"He was going to tell Princess Celestia in the letter; that's how ticked off he was about it," Twilight replied.

"Tell Princess Celesti-! Uugggh..." I just let out a long sigh.

"Well anyway, I convinced him to not do that, but he guilt tripped me about his dragon honour code and all," Twilight said.

"And that dragon code covers jealousy now too, I assume?" I sarcastically remarked.

"Apparently so. But don't worry, I completely talked him out of it," Twilight replied.

"Good. Now, to read this letter..." I said. I levitated it with my horn and read it to myself.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle, _

_Thank you for taking the time to write to me. I'm always thrilled to receive your letters that don't have reports on friendship - It makes me wonder what advice I could possibly give in response. I understand that your friend Rarity has some trouble sleeping at night, and wishes for my sister Luna to come and help her. That is correct, isn't it? I find that perfectly acceptable myself, but as I went on to ask Luna, she give me a strange look but then gave a reply saying that she simply doesn't come out to people to help them with their night troubles - She must come and see Luna. I apologise for her unexpected reply, but maybe Rarity can come and visit her up in Canterlot. I look forward to seeing your decisions, and I hope to see all six of you up in Canterlot if Rarity wishes to do just that. If you need any thing more, please just ask. Faithfully yours,_

_Princess Celestia._

"So that's it, is it? Princess Luna must know the real reason I want to see her and refuses to come," I said, after a long pause of silence.

"Maybe she just can't genuinely make it. So... The question is... Are you going to go and see her?" Twilight responded.

"I'm not so sure... What if it's awkward? Or just... Not right?" I sighed.

"Well, we'll all be right here with you," Twilight tried.

"I... I..." I mumbled, tripping up on my words and thoughts. They were combining into one. No. You know what? I must be rational about this. I can't just 'chicken out', like Pinkie Pie said I'm doing. I know her words aren't always meant to be taken as seriously as I take things, however, I need to do this. Don't I? If I don't go and see Princess Luna in Canterlot, she'll never come to me and that will only make things worse in the long run. Why are feelings so complicated? And why must the love arrow intoxication point me towards a Princess? Another mare? Everything happens for a reason, I do believe...

"Well?" Twilight asked, almost sounding impatient.

"We're going to Canterlot!" I announced.

"Excellent! Ooh, this is going to make for a great report-" I glared at her, making her words stop in mid sentence. A report? _Really? _"I mean...this is going to be a, uhm... Um... Oh never mind!"

Time Skip

I and my five other friends, including Spike, stood at the train station. The train was due any minute now, and we were standing, each having individual conversations with each other, just waiting for the train to come. I glanced down at Spike, who looked pretty annoyed to say the least. "Spike..." I said. His head slowly lifted up, and his eyes met with mine.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I didn't mean for it to be this way," I simply said. I have to admit, this is making me feel quite guilty. I know how much Spike has a crush on me, and it must break his poor little heart for me to be infatuated with another pony. A mare, at that. Is that the right word for it... Infatuation? Lust? Crush? Love? Like? All words meaning the same thing, yet they mean completely different things at the same time...

"Uh-huh."

"Come now Spike. I still love you the best I can as a friend," I tried. It was true. Spike was so adorable and he was a great friend. A loyal dragon, definitely the soul of dragon code.

"Uh-huh."

"Spike...?" I asked.

"Uh-huh?"

"...Never mind, I guess." Spike opened his mouth to speak, but the train's horn beeped, making us all look over at the train. It was pulling in.

"YEEEAH! CANTERLOT, HERE WE COME!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"This ain't a field trip, Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash said.

"RD's right. We gotta act civilised, 'specially on a public train. Same goes for when we're around the Princesses," Applejack added, as we all went on the train. We chose an empty cabin and took our seats. Three on one side, three on the other. I was stuck between Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Fun...

"As much as you're both right, I'd love to see how my brother and Princess Cadence are doing. Did you know that they might be expecting a little pony?" Twilight asked.

"WHAAT? YOUR BROTHER AND CADENCE HAD SE-"

"Now, Rainbow! That's not appropriate at all!" Applejack sharply interrupted.

"Oh really, Rainbow Dash, that isn't nice at all," I said, only seconds after Applejack started speaking.

"They might have 'did it', as you'd probably call it, but don't you think it's cute? Hehe, I'm going to be an aunty!" Twilight giggled.

"I think you're very lucky, Twilight. I don't have any siblings or anything like that," Fluttershy said.

"Chillax! Just my opinion. Besides, the little pony might turn out to be awesome because of the influences of unrelated Aunty Dashie!" Rainbow Dash laughed.

"I think I'll get a restraining order," Twilight said, jokingly smirking. I simply laughed. Ah... Thank goodness I have all of these great friends to help me out, even in my most embarrassing moments. They've always been there for me, and I hope it'll always stay that way.

For the rest of the train journey, we were all talking, bringing up old memories and chatting about discovering new ones together. It was all very nice. Then, an announcement came over the train. _We are now approaching Canterlot. _I silently gulped, but kept on a smile. My friends can't see me worried... It's all going to be okay. This is making me wonder. Am I going to be alone with Princess Luna while my friends go and... Do whatever else? I think of it in two ways. It'll be less embarrassing, because my friends aren't there having their say in my privacy, yet... It's going to be more awkward due to the fact it's just myself and the Princess. I shook off all nagging fears and prepared myself for the moment. The moment that I have to face up to just everything.

_**Whew! Chapter one is all done! I get 5000 words done easily in the space of two days and a couple of hours for this chapter. For my other story? Nope. It takes me 1-2 weeks to write out 10000 words. In fact even then I don't get exactly 10000... Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed chapter one! It isn't exactly focusing on much except for Rarity's starting point. In the next one, you'll understand the name of the story a bit clearer. Hopefully. If you recognise the story line of this, then I admit that I've taken a tiny, little idea from another fanfiction on a different site that some of you higher-rated MLP fic readers might know, or might not know. And no, I do not remember the name of the website. Anyway. Enough yapping on. I'll see you all soon for chapter two of Lessons For Love! Byeee!**_


	2. Rarity's Assignment

_**I don't really have much to say for this chapter. No explicit content warnings, but a bit of mean-ness is shown towards our poor Rarity. Hope ya enjoy chapter two. Once again, I don't own My Little Pony or its characters, nor is this story giving away any spoilers for future episodes. All that disclaimer-copyrighted stuffs. Now shut up and read.**_

**...**

The sun was just starting to set when the train pulled into Canterlot's main station. I stood behind my friends, being the last to get off the train. This really wasn't an ideal trip for me, especially since it involved Luna and having to confront my - in all honesty - awkward behaviour and actions that night at the Gala. I and my friends got off the train. "Canterlot! Woo! I feel like it's been forever since we were last here!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I know. I can't wait to see my brother and Cadance," Twilight agreed.

"Yes, well I'm glad that some of you think of this in a light hearted manner," I commented.

"Sorry, Rarity," Twilight said.

"It's all right I suppose." We walked through Canterlot and eventually made our way to the castle.

"Uh, Twilight... I think I'm just gonna go... Somewhere else," said Spike.

"Oh. Right. Um, girls. Should I just go with Rarity and the rest of you can go somewhere else with Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing," Applejack replied.

"Yeah, no prob!" Rainbow Dash smiled.

"If that's what you want," Fluttershy said.

"I don't mind where we go - I love everywhere in Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie laughed. The girls went off with Spike. I let out a sigh.

"Are you okay?" Twilight wondered.

"Not particularly... It breaks my heart to see Spike in such a depressed mood. I really wish that I didn't have to do this, but I can't help my own feelings unfortunately," I replied.

"He should be fine. He's got a strong heart," Twilight smiled. I stood, just staring at the doors of the castle. I couldn't find the nerve to enter, so all I could do was stare. "Uh... Wanna go in?"

"Huh? Oh! Yes... Yes." Twilight used her horn to control the doors and make them open. I let Twilight go in first. "So Twilight, you said your brother and Cadance would be here, but don't they live in the Crystal Empire?"

"Oh, about that. They're staying for a visit in Canterlot for a couple of months," Twilight replied.

"Ah."

"Well, I'm going to go see my brother and Cadance. Princess Celestia will probably be in her room, and she'll show you where Princess Luna is," Twilight said. I nodded. Before Twilight left, she looked me in the eyes. "And Rarity... It'll all be okay." She then walked off and made her way to see Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. I took in a deep breath and made my way slowly down the hall to Princess Celestia's room. I came to the doors within seconds, which worried me. How did I get here so fast...? I breathed heavily, trying to slow down my quickened pulse. I must regain control of myself. I don't want to look like a fool in front of the two Princesses. Well, when I say that, I know I mean Luna, and Luna only. I knocked on the door. I waited several moments before it opened.

"Rarity!" Princess Celestia warmly smiled.

"Good evening, Princess Celestia," I said.

"Please do come in," Celestia offered. She stepped to the side and let me in. She closed the door once I had entered. "My sister Luna will just complete her task of rising the moon, then she'll be able to see you. In the mean time, would you like a snack or some hot chocolate?"

"May I have a hot chocolate, please? I am quite cold..."

"Coming right up. You just stay here." I nodded and Celestia walked out of the room into another section. I assumed it was the kitchen. I waited in the room. To pass time, I observed some of the surroundings. It's wonderful here... Truly a great place. After a few moments of observing, Celestia returned to the room with my hot chocolate.

"Thank you," I said, as she put it on the table in front of me. Just as I levitated it, Princess Luna came through to the room.

"Oh, Luna! Such timing - I had just gave Rarity her hot chocolate," Celestia laughed. Luna set her eyes upon me and blinked, lacking emotion.

"I see." I hid my blush the best I could. Her flowing hair... Her eyes... The way she speaks... Oh dear.

"I'll leave you two to discuss Rarity's sleeping issues," Celestia said. And with that, she left the room. Luna stared at me, and an awkward silence hung between the two of us. Luna breathed.

"I know that you don't have sleeping issues. No... That is far from the reason that you are truly here. Am I correct, Rarity?" I slowly nodded, keeping my head low to avoid eye contact.

"My friends suggested that I come see you... Well, I- I guess I wanted to anyway," I said.

"I'd rather not discuss what happened the other week, but I suppose that you do. So... What do you have to say for yourself?" Luna asked. I paused speaking, not sure of what to say. Where do I begin?

"Well I had been drinking... I don't know why I kissed you. Technically, I never meant to do that. I shouldn't have been invading your personal space in the first place Princess, but I just started noticing how lovely your eyes were. Don't get me wrong - I was starting to get drunk. I've never thought any romantic feelings towards you ever before that. Yet now... Here I am, convincing myself that I'm falling for you... I am _so _sorry, Princess Luna. I feel ashamed of myself, I promise that I do," I explained, starting to feel tears grow in my eyes. Oh Rarity... Get a grip of yourself, please. I'm in such a state. What will the Princess will think of me? Luna continued looking at me with those eyes. It looked like she was passing some sort of judgement on my case.

"Very well then." Say what now?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't follow," I said.

"So you are attracted to me?" Luna asked, completely changing the subject. I felt a blush sneak up on me.

"I... I don't..." I mumbled, unable to finish.

"You needn't feel ashamed, Rarity. But you shouldn't blame your actions on drinking. There's always been something secretly there, am I correct?" I slowly nodded. "A 'crush' then, I see."

"Y-Yes..." I whispered.

"You are young. You are cute, if I do say so. But I do have concerns... I worry for you. This may not be fair on you. Don't worry, though. I'm not necessarily worried if my sister finds out. What I mean is, you are inexperienced in love, aren't you? I have had many great loves, I admit. But... I've also broken many hearts," Luna said. She says that as if it's a normal thing. Breaking hearts. I feel as though she's slowly breaking mine.

"I only have an inexperience, b-because nopony's ever interested in me," I replied, feeling tears grow in my eyes. I don't like sharing personal relationship details, but this is Luna.

"I understand. My sister sometimes says things about you. Not bad things, but things like she's surprised a pony as beautiful and charming as you have never had one lover by your age. Again, nothing to be ashamed of." I'm unsure of where this is going. Is she going to take me on or just deny me? If she's going to reject my declaration of feelings, then she should just get it over with. Please. "Do you and your friends still write reports to my sister?"

"Uh, yes?" I replied, still rather confused with the pace and direction of this conversation.

"I see. So then you have an assignment... Yes. Homework." Homework...?

"What does this have to do with us, if you don't mind me asking?" I wondered.

"Well I of course want to give you an assignment, Rarity. I would like you to report your specific findings as you and your friends do for my sister," Luna replied.

"About... Love?" I asked. Luna nodded.

"Precisely, my dearest Rarity. I would like you to experience love and romance - All of that. I want you to do that before we can truly enjoy ourselves together," Luna said. Huh... So what does she exactly mean by 'enjoy ourselves together', I wonder? The thought of it just makes me feel even more awkward than it already is between I and the Princess.

"But Princess-"

"Just Luna, please," she interrupted.

"...Luna." She smiled and silenced herself so I could continue. "I just want to be with you." I feel like a little filly, taking a tantrum when I don't get the toy I want. Yes; it's quite the situation. "I have a hard enough time as it is trying to get somepony who truly cares for me."

"I know it's hard Rarity, but you just have to be yourself. You have to extend your social time out. And I don't expect you to force a crush on somepony else. However, I suspect that you really haven't opened your eyes fully on this matter," Luna replied. I sighed.

"So..."

"_So, _I want you to think of this as if you were making a dress or some piece of great clothing. The design of the year, Rarity. You take time and dedication towards it, treating it with the highest respect and protection. It's sort of like how your special somepony wants to be treated, and deep down you know it's how you want _your _special somepony to treat you in return," Luna explained.

"If... If it's what you want me to do, Luna," I replied, putting on a small smile.

"I'm only looking out for you, Rarity. I promise that I'm not being selfish or whatever else you may think I'm being."

"How shall I send you my letters...? Spike really isn't happy with me at this point," I said.

"I see. Well then." Luna touched her horn against mine, and closed her eyes. "Just write a letter. And using your magic in full focus... Think of me." Her lips pressed against mine. I closed my eyes, getting lost in the kiss once more. When I opened my eyes, she's already far away.

**...**

I came out of the castle and saw Twilight standing there. "How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Oh, only ten minutes. I had a good catch up with my family," Twilight replied.

"That's good. I sorted out my problem with Princess Luna," I said.

"You did? What happened?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"You know, I swear you're obsessed to make this into an experiment or a book. Please, it's creeping me out," I replied.

"Hehehe... Sorry..." Twilight nervously laughed. I simply rolled my eyes.

"As for what happened, I'd like to wait until I see everypony else, if that's okay with you."

"Sure thing!" Twilight smiled.

I and my friends gathered back at the train station. Spike seemed to be in a better mood, but that mood faded when he saw me. Pinkie Pie bounced happily over to me. I thought she wanted to give me a friendly hug but instead, she dug her snout into my mane. "Pinkie Pie!" I gasped.

"Pinkie, what the hay are ya doin'?" Applejack asked. Pinkie sniffed deep breaths.

"Pinkie..." Twilight mumbled.

"I think Pinkie Pie is ill again," Fluttershy said.

"Pinkie Pie, you weirdo!" Rainbow Dash complained.

"YOU SMELL OF LUNA!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. I flared up.

"Pinkie Pie, I swear-"

"DENIAL."

"Pinkie Pie!" I shouted.

"I ALSO SMELL SOMETHING... ODD..."

"Pinkie."

"OH WAIT. I'M GETTING SOMETHING..."

"Pinkie!"

"YOU KISSED HER!"

"Pinkie Pie!" I shouted. I only just noticed that Spike was angry too. He had shouted with me.

"RARITY WUVS LUNA! RARITY WUVS LUNA!" Pinkie Pie chanted.

"Why are you so inconsiderate?!" I cried, and ran away. I didn't look back, either. I could hear my friends shouting at Pinkie Pie though. Tears streamed down my face as I ran, and I could feel the wind beating against my face. I didn't care. I ran as far away as possible and only stopped when I got out of breath. I came against a wall. I leaned against it, crying onto it. I don't know how long I was there, but I heard footsteps coming towards me. I lifted my head up and sniffled. It was... Spike?

"Rarity..." he started.

"Why are you here? Don't you hate me right now, or something like that?" I asked.

"Something like that... But Pinkie Pie was being horrible to you. It's in my dragon loyalty to check if a fellow friend is okay after being upset," Spike replied.

"I see... Well, no. I'm not all right."

"You didn't deserve what Pinkie said to you. It was uncalled for... She just made you embarrassed and it wasn't nice," Spike said.

"I'll get over it," I sighed.

"Rarity... I'm sorry for being so selfish towards you. I just have to accept that you like Princess Luna, even though it'll be hard. As a dragon with pride, I have to go by my dragon code at all times. Therefore, I mustn't feel jealousy for any longer," Spike replied.

"Thank you Spike... It's okay. I forgive you. You're still my little Spikey-Wikey, aren't you?" I asked, with a smile. Spike smiled up at me.

"Yeah. I'm still Spikey-Wikey," he said with a laugh. I hugged him tightly. "So, do you want to go back? Your friends are probably worried."

"I might as well." We made our way back over to the train station.

"Rarity!" Twilight said.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Applejack shouted.

"We thought you were lost!" Rainbow Dash added.

"We were so worried," Fluttershy said.

"Sorry, girls... However. As for Pinkie Pie - I refuse to accept any form of apology. You're just taking this as one big joke, aren't you?" I asked. Pinkie Pie stared blankly at me. "Say something!"

"But that's me. I represent the element of laughter - Duh I make jokes!" Pinkie Pie replied.

"Grow up, you silly filly! Whilst I'm maturing by going on to discover my sexual orientation, you're busy just passing it off as a joke! You're so immature sometimes, and tonight this immaturity showed itself at its full potential! Don't bother speaking to me, nor will you bother to apologise," I snapped. Pinkie Pie frowned. I turned away from her. Everypony stayed silent. The train started to pull in, so I prepared myself to get on it first. This isn't going to end well.

**...**

We arrived back in Ponyville rather late. It was about 11pm if I remember correctly. I didn't give my friends any sort of good bye; I just walked away. I wanted to sleep and forget about today. It would escape my mind for just a few hours whilst I was asleep and that was good enough for me. I slowly opened my front door because I didn't want to wake my sister. She was probably in bed by now. I shut the door and locked up. I then walked silently upstairs and practically flew to my bed. I was starting to feel tired, and I guessed that a long day was finally paying off. I'd spent so many hours, bored out of my mind, on _two _train rides. I was completely silent the whole way there and back, I noticed. Maybe it's just because the thought of everything today... Yeah, that's it. I yawned and got into my bed. As I closed my eyes, I waited in darkness for my body to shut down and carry me to sleep.

However, quite the opposite happened. As I was drifting into sleep, I started imagining I and Luna. I couldn't stop my imagination, either. It was the night of the Gala, yet a totally different conversation went on between us than the one in reality. Luna was saying how she admired me, and she was just too shy to tell me from the start. I told her how I felt for her and then we just kissed. There's no other way to put it. It just happened. My imagination got the better of me, but I snapped awake when Luna was going to take it to that _extra level_. When I found myself awake, I felt all hot in the cheeks and was sweating. Oh dear... What is it I'm feeling right now? This isn't fair on me. Luna... Why can't you just let me be with you now? I'd be so much happier, and I wouldn't have to have these imaginations of you without feeling bad about them. I screwed my eyes shut and felt a few tears trickle slowly down. _Oh Luna... Why?_

I found myself awake the next morning, covered by my blanket. I must've got cold last night... Heh. I silently yawned and got out of bed. I walked over to the bathroom, to see my mane and tail in a state. "Oh goodness me! This is why I don't go straight to sleep without wearing my curlers!" I exclaimed. My mane and tail were all frizzy and starting to lose their curls. "Honestly..." I levitated over my curlers, straighteners and brush. If I am to do this properly, I must straighten my mane. The curlers might ruin it completely. Uuugh! This is why I don't sleep without my curlers in! I let out a frustrated sigh and then gained self control. A lady... She must never get angry over her mane or tail. No matter how frustrating the situation is. What a fantastic way to start my morning.

After spending about half an hour trying to sort out my mane and tail, I was finally in tip-top condition. Too bad I have to do this process all over again when I wash my mane and tail tonight. I trotted happily downstairs, appreciating the fact that it was a Sunday morning and that I could have the whole day to myself to let my imagination flow for designing new dresses and such. Maybe I should fit some time into talking to a sensible friend of mine... Somepony to tell what happened yesterday with Luna. This is because I know for a fact I can't do all of this by myself. Let's see... I should talk to Rainbow Dash and Applejack when it comes to when I want to find a mare. Is 'find' the correct term? I'm so behind in all of this. No wonder Luna wants me to learn. As for finding a stallion... Should I go to Twilight? She's the one who's most mature when it comes to this subject. Fluttershy's too shy, no offence to her. And who else...? Urgh. Pinkie Pie. No, I am not going to go to her for advice on how to find a date. As for everything else- "Rarity!" said my sister.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, snapping out of my concentration.

"Finally! I've been calling your name for like, five minutes now!" Sweetie Belle replied. Oh... She does look pretty impatient now.

"Sorry, Sweetie Belle. I've been thinking of some important business," I said.

"Of course you have... Well, I wanted to know what you'd like for breakfast," Sweetie Belle offered.

"You're offering to make me a breakfast? How sweet!" I smiled.

"What?" Sweetie Belle blinked blankly at me.

"You're... _Not _offering?" I asked.

"Pssh, no!" Sweetie Belle remarked.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I was asking what you wanted for breakfast so mom and dad can cook it," Sweetie Belle replied. Ehh...Oh.

"Aha! Of course." It's not like Sweetie Belle would ever offer to make breakfast for me. I guess I insulted her again, since she knows she can't cook too well. Wait, she does know that, doesn't she...? I think I'm going to shut up now. "I just want some plain toast, please."

"Coming right up! Courtesy of our parents, of course." I nodded, and Sweetie Belle rushed off back to the other section of the kitchen. What was I saying again...? Drat, I can't remember. Oh well. I'm quite hungry if I do say so myself, so I'll just enjoy my breakfast and tend to other matters later. After I finished off my breakfast rather hungrily, I trotted back upstairs. Only this time, I went into my work room. I remembered what Luna told me about how I have to think of love as a delicate process. My finest production of material. Maybe I could start to work on a dress for any social expanding I will be doing in the future. Or, what I hope to do in the future. My mind starts piecing together the outfit now; a wonderful cool blue colour (which is so in this season!), frills, a cute little bow to support it... Oho! I could almost squeak in delight. I rubbed my foreleg hooves together, unable to contain my excitement. I shall make this immediately!

I rushed back and forth through my work space, levitating every piece of appropriate fabric in sight. I don't know how long I've spent on this, but it must've been a good few hours, because I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

"Hey there, Rarity! Whatcha up to?" Applejack asked. I could only hear her talking slightly, since I was more focused on my dress.

"I think she's working," Rainbow Dash commented.

"Should we come back later, Rarity?" Twilight questioned. I shook my head.

"I'll be a few moments." I finished the line of stitching on my machine and then switched it off. I removed my glasses. "Sorry for the delay, ladies! I've been working on a fabulous new dress for some events."

"Such as?" Twilight asked, seeming interested. She always wants a part of this for a report of some sort. Doesn't she? Heh, typical Twilight.

"Just... events," I said, smiling teasingly.

"So, what happened last night?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ah... Well. I suppose I ought to tell you since you did me the most wondrous favour of accompanying me to Canterlot. Please, take a seat," I offered. Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash all took seats on the floor. I sat down myself. "So... Princess Luna wants me to write a report on experiencing romance. She says that I am inexperienced in the field of love, which I admittedly am. She wants me to report my feelings during my exploration of who I am as a person in relationships. It's all quite simple, except... I'm not sure if I like mares or stallions," I explained.

"Well it ain't a matter of choosin' who you like as a pony, Rarity," Applejack said.

"Yeah! It's all about taking time to discover," Rainbow Dash replied.

"What they said. Oh, Rarity? Can I take notes, please?" Twilight asked. I stared at her. "Hehehe, never mind."

"I was wondering if... You can help me with discovering who I like?" I blushed.

"Course we can!" Applejack smiled.

"Yep! I guess me and AJ can help you on dating other mares," Rainbow Dash offered.

"Yeah, since we're... You know." I nodded.

"And I'll take on the field of helping you finding a stallion! I don't have much experience myself, but-"

"Oh really? What about a certain Canterlot Guard? What's his name again... Ah! Yes! _Flash Sentry_!" Rainbow Dash interrupted, smirking.

"S-Shut up!" Twilight hissed. "Continuing!" Twilight coughed, clearing her throat. "I don't have much experience, but I'll do the best I can." She smiled at me.

"Thank you girls. Oh, and may I ask... Where is Fluttershy?"

"She's stayin' with Pinkie Pie. She's seemed to have taken her side when you two had that big row yesterday," Applejack replied. Oh.

"I see. Well, just to let you know, I don't wish to talk about it." My three friends nodded, understanding.

"Now! We gotta get to the good stuff," Rainbow Dash said.

"Such as...?" I asked, suspecting that she'd come out with a crude remark.

"Clopping material!" she bursted out.

"Clopping...?" I repeated. This is the first time I don't know what she's on about, when it comes to her inexcusable rude mind.

"Oh my. Dashie, there's no need for any of that just yet," Applejack said, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What?! She needs to learn about this stuff! This includes the full package, AJ!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Uh, may I ask what 'clopping' is?"

"HAH!" Rainbow Dash remarked. Applejack glared at her.

"Twilight?" I asked. Twilight blinked at me, then suddenly her face heated up. She couldn't contain her giggles. I don't get it!

"Wheeew..." Rainbow Dash mumbled, getting a grip of herself.

"Rarity, it's like... Explorin' your mare's garden," Applejack tried. I blinked blankly at her.

"Letting loose?" Twilight asked.

"Not exactly a great example. But in a way... HAAAHH!" Rainbow Dash cracked up. Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Forgive me for soundin' so crude, but it's basically just touchin' yourself... Down _there_," Applejack said. My eyes widened.

"And you all...?" I asked, trailing off.

"Every day!" Rainbow Dash snorted, obviously now having a grip of herself.

"Yeah, we all do it. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Even I do," Twilight admitted with a giggle.

"Do you think Sweetie Belle does it...?" I asked.

"Obviously this girl doesn't get the concept of clopping and its way of sucking you in," Rainbow Dash blankly said. Apparently?

"Movin' on from the teasin', Dashie," Applejack warned. Rainbow Dash coughed.

"Well, as well as learning to love somepony, you gotta learn what turns you on and stuff. Also, what you like in a pony. And please, don't make the stallion into an impossible, pompous Prince Charming," Rainbow Dash said.

"Sorry... Won't happen again," I nervously laughed.

"Anyway. We got some material for ya! Well, I have," Rainbow Dash replied.

"...Material?" I asked.

"Oh please don't say you did," Twilight sighed.

"Did what?" I wondered.

"Rarity, is it okay that I drop off some books later for you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Pfft, books," Twilight remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Zip it, Flash-Light!"

"I'LL FLASH-LIGHT YOU-"

"Gals!" Applejack interrupted. They silenced themselves. I just watched their little show.

"So?" Rainbow Dash asked, glancing at me.

"I suppose so," I replied. Rainbow Dash nodded, smiling.

"As for where to start... Do you wanna try stallions or mares first?" Applejack asked. I hesitated.

"I, uh... Um..." I mumbled, really not knowing where to start. I would try a mare first, but I've already kissed Luna twice. I would try a stallion, but I'm sick of only being interested in those fancy kinds of stallions. Maybe my expectations are too high. "I guess I'll try a stallion first."

"Great! Starting next week, you'll be finding yourself piled with boys!" Twilight giggled. Next week was Winter Wrap Up, so I'm assuming Twilight will help me socialise at the festival afterwards.

"Oh, I gotta ask ya'll. For this year's Apple Family Reunion, all the Apples will be there! I'd like ya'll to come along to it. Everypony will be delighted to meet you. What d'ya say?" Applejack offered.

"That sounds great, Applejack. I'd love to come," Twilight said.

"I'm so there!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Thank you, Applejack. I'm going to be attending for sure," I smiled.

"Excellent! Now... The Reunion is in three days and I'll be lookin' out for ya!" Applejack said.

"Well, we gotta be going now. Sorry to be going so soon, but the only reason we came here is to see what happened," Rainbow Dash said.

"You have no heart!" Twilight growled.

"No, no. It's okay. I wasn't expecting any visitors anyway; I have my outfit to make."

"Okay. As long as you're sure! See you around, Rarity," Twilight said.

"Byeee!"

"See ya, Rarity." My friends left the room, closing the door behind them. I focused on my work once more. Yes... Going back to everything that's going to occur in the very near future... It's going to be eventful, isn't it? Don't worry, Luna. I'll make it to your level soon. It's all I ever want.

**...**

_**Well, there's chapter two! Sorry if it's a little bit shorter than before. I'm sorry if the content has been a little boring, but nothing's happened yet. Trust me, I hope to see things pick up in chapter three onwards, including the mature content hopefully. You might be a little surprised at who Rarity meets too! Haha. I'll see you all soon, and for now... Stay classy! ;3**_


End file.
